Christmas on Jupiter
Christmas on Jupiter is a Special Holiday Episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour, and an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio Christmas on Jupiter audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *Jib Janeen - Paul F. Tompkins *Phillip Fathom - Hal Lublin * Mrs. Wallaker - Annie Savage *Barkeep - Joshua Malina *Ferrick - John Ennis *Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Margot / Agent Gibney - Busy Philipps *Agent March - John Ennis *Agent Rozsa - Mark Gagliardi *Announcer - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Adventurekateer Todd Duncasont - Danny Strong *Mefishto - John Ross Bowie *Vicky Wattle - Kate Micucci *Halligan - Tom Wilson *The Troubleshooter - Natalie Morales *Norman - Jim Beaver Plot Wraparound Story Part One Jib Janeen, the Jupiter Spy, sings Christmas on Jupiter as he prepares for his annual Christmas party, talking to himself about his guests, and how he'll trick them into thinking he didn't make eggnog, when he actually did. The doorbell rings, then Sparks Nevada and Croach the Tracker enter, and Jib notes that they weren't invited. JIb had, however, invited The Red Plains Rider, as is Jupiterian tradition to invite the first person they impregnate on each planet. Sparks notes that Red is still really mad at him and would probably have killed him if she had come, while he and Croach are there to arrest him, instead. Jib objects, saying you can't arrest people on Christmas. When Sparks and Croach disagree, he asks to do one Christmas on Jupiter tradition -- to tell a story. Sparks reluctantly agrees and allows Jib to dim the lights for atmosphere. Sparks tells Croach to cuff Jib, and as Croach suggests that JIb could shapeshift out of them, Jib promises he will not. Jib Janeen tells a story about Phillip Fathom, the Deep Sea Detective. Phillip Fathom, the Deep Sea Detective (Page coming soon) Wraparound Story Part Two Jib Janeen says before he's ready to be under arrest, he needs Sparks to tune his toaster, and Sparks complies. He tells Sparks for Christmas Politeness, Sparks must tell a story in return. Sparks agrees to tell a story about the real best hero in the galaxy -- The Troubleshooter. Tales of the Troubleshooter (Page coming soon) Wraparound Story Part Three Though clearly he didn't listen to Sparks' story, Jib asks Croach to also tell a story. Croach describes Frank and Sadie Doyle, then briefly outlines the plot of Djinn and Tonic. Sparks tells Croach he's terrible at telling stories, and despite Jib obviously being up to something, Sparks agrees to tell another story, also of Frank and Sadie Doyle. Beyond Belief Please see the page for Time Waits for Norman. Wraparound Story Epilogue Sparks says he regrets telling the story, though Jib Janeen says he enjoyed it, as it carried the leitmotif of all Jupitarian Christmas stories. He asks Sparks to guess his hearts most intense desire, then tells Sparks it's freedom, and escapes the handcuffs despite promising earlier that he wouldn't. The "toaster" that he had fiddled with earlier was actually signaling all his Jupiter buddies to his house. As they arrive, all of the Jupiterians shapeshift to look just like Jib, so Sparks and Croach can't tell which is the real Jib. Croach and Sparks say they're going to arrest everyone, as they brought an overabundance of handcuffs. To avoid being arrested, Jib ends the show. Notes Continuity *This is the 191st episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Custard's Last Stand. *The next episode is Beyond Belief - The Skeleton Brief, with the ad "Bucatino Business #5" (TAH #191.1) in between. *This episode does not fit specifically into any point of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars continuity, except it must take place after Into Darkness (TAH #131). As Christmas specials were normally released a year after being recorded, it fits well into its real-time placement in the live show, with the previous live episode being The Red Plains Rider - Carbonite-mare (TAH #148) and the next being Free Kicks (TAH #150). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on December 7th, 2013 and released on December 8th, 2014. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra *Sound Effects: Joel Spence References Category:Largo episodes Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Phillip Fathom Episodes Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Tales of the Troubleshooters episodes Category:Holiday episodes Category:December 2013 segments Category:Liezl photos Category:Incomplete